Attractive
by Olivia Skywalker
Summary: Ahsoka is meeting her knew master, and might think he is a little handsome. Second oneshot, so if you judge, I will kill you! JK, don't take me seriously. If you want me to continue, check out the poll at the top of my page. It's hard to see, but it's still there!


**Second Oneshot! Hurray!This was just for fun, so no hate Plz! Only constructive critism**

 **Disclaimer: I wished I owned something, but I** **don't!**

Ahsoka couldn't wait to meet her new master. Everything she had heard about Anakin Skywalker made him seem like a legend. He was a legend!

Strangely, she had actually never seen him in action. Or seen him in general. The Republic Gunship landed with a bump on the ground, bringing Ahsoka out of her thoughts.

The first person she saw after stepping off the fighter, was none other than the famed Negotiator, Obi-Wan Kenobi. For a moment she just stood there in awe, staring at the Jedi hero.

As Obi-Wan walked her to her new master her mind raced with fantasy pictures of the infamous General Skywalker. She new he was human, but that was it. Was he young or was he old, was he ugly or was he handsome? Was he nice, was he a jerk? Most importantly of all, would she like him, and would he like her?

Ashoka snapped out of her daze when she saw they were coming near a war zone "Activate your lightsaber young one this is a battlefield." Obi-Wan said as he activated his own lightsaber and joined a blond, tall and handsome Jedi holding back some battle droids.

" It's about time, Master!" the blond human yelled over the sound of blaster bolts. " Sorry Anakin, I got a little carried away with your new Padawan." Anakin stopped, then he pulled Obi-Wan aside and said "What are you talking about, New Padawan"?!" asked Anakin furiously.

This was Anakin Skywalker! Ahsoka almost fainted. "He is sooooooo handsome..." thought Ashoka daydreaming about her new life with him. She was forcefully sucked out of her daydream when a blaster shot almost hit her in the arm! Ahsoka quickly got out her lightsabers and started deflecting the blaster bolts and joined the battle.

"Calm down Anakin, her name is Ahsoka and she is a very bright child." said Obi-Wan calmly. " I DONT CARE! THE COUNCIL NEVER TOLD ME OF THIS!" said Anakin pissed off that he was never told of this new Padawan. As Ahsoka watched them, she couldn't help but feel attracted to General Skywalker, seeing how his muscles flexed in all the right places when he threw his hands up in exasperation.

All of a sudden she realized he was snapping his fingers in her face trying to get her attention. "Hello, Coruscant to Ahsoka, Coruscant to Ahsoka!" He said, annoyed, and she couldn't help but laugh.

"What's so funny?" he asked, his voice playful. "It's not my fault you keep staring at me and then spacing out." She immediately blushed, embarrassed that he had noticed her staring. But it was going to happen eventually, with her insanely attracted to him as well as being his Padawan. "See something you like," he said, and suddenly she realized she had been staring at him again.

"Well," he said arrogantly," I am pretty good looking!" This time Obi-Wan laughed and said, "You only just met her, Anakin, you don't already need to start teasing her." " But I do!" Anakin exclaimed with a gusto, "If I am going to train her, I at least want to have some fun too!"

Neither of them noticed how Ahsoka was taking in every detail on Anakin's face. She never wanted to look away from the shoulder-length blond,brown hair, or his icy blue eyes. But Ahsoka was so caught in her thoughts, that she didn't seem to notice the blaster bolt heading straight towards her. "Ashoka look out!" Anakin shouted, as he ignited his lightsaber and deflected every blast back to the droids that had fired them.

"This is a battle ground, Ahsoka, you need to pay attention!" Anakin scolded. "You can't be spacing out every five seconds!"

Ashoka looked to the ground ashamed. When she looked up she suddenly realized Anakin was very attractive when he was angry. For a minute she just gazed longingly at him before snapping out of her reverie. She knew she couldn't be attracked to her master, especially since she had just met him. He would then think lowly of her, which would cause her shame.

But, that didn't mean she couldn't fantasize, or admire in private, right? There was nothing wrong with that, right?

He was a hot piece of ass though. And she would just pretend and dream in private, off the battle field.

Anyway, maybe, when she was older, she could ask him if he thought she was attractive to. But for now, she would wait. It's not like he was going anywhere anytime soon!

 **Hey, I know this sucks, but bear with me now! I'm young, stupid, and an amateur writer. Hoped you like it, as small as it was, and drop a review! Love ya'll, bye!**


End file.
